Forbidden Love
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Apakah aku boleh mencintai kakakku? Mencintai dalam artian lain. Bukan cinta adik kakak, melainkan seperti sepasang kekasih? Apa itu tidak menimbulkan masalah?


**Title: **Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: **Naruto itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tapi cerita tentu saja punya NaNa!

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing**: NaruHina

**Warning: **AU, di usahakan tidak terlalu OOC, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur maju mundur, alur membingungkan, kelebihan dialog, dan warning-warning yang lainnya.

**Summary: Apakah aku boleh mencintai kakakku? Mencintai dalam artian lain. Bukan cinta adik kakak, melainkan seperti sepasang kekasih? Apa itu tidak menimbulkan masalah?**

**A/N: **FF dengan cerita seperti ini pasti sudah banyak, tapi aku berusaha membuat yang tidak sama. Kalaupun ada kesamaan, itu dikarenakan unsur ketidak sengajaan, bukan plagiat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Forbidden Love~**

.

.

.

Hinata POV

.

.

.

"Naruto-_nii_, hati-hati ya." Hanya kata itu yang sanggup aku katakan ketika sosok berambut pirang itu akan pergi. Sosok itu akan pergi berkencan dengan seseorang.

Ah~ Hal itu membuat hatiku terasa sakit dan sesak. Entah karena apa.

"Jangan tidur kalau aku belum sampai!" ucap sosok itu padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kepalaku tertunduk. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya, karena aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu padaku. Seperti jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, pipi memanas, dan lainnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menjadi begini tiap kali bertatapan dengan sosok pirang itu. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu merupakan kakakku. Aku sendiri bernama Hinata Namikaze.

Sepertinya kali ini Naruto-_nii_ pergi berkencan dengan gadis lain. Dia itu memang seorang _playboy_. Dia sudah berkali-kali berganti pacar. Bayangkan saja, dalam satu bulan, ia berganti pacar sekitar 10 kali. Hebat bukan? Aku saja belum pernah yang namanya pacaran. Aku ini memang payah. Kami benar-benar berbeda.

Sebenarnya sudah banyak lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi selalu kutolak. Aku menolak mereka dengan alasan yang sama. Alasannya adalah, aku tidak ingin pacaran dulu. Aku masih mementingkan pekerjaan. Menurutku, aku masih terlalu muda untuk hal seperti itu.

Berbeda denganku, kakakku justru mementingkan urusan asmara ketimbang urusan pekerjaan. Kami sudah seperti langit dan bumi. Meski begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya. Sangat sayang padanya. Tapi, dia tidak. Dia tak peduli padaku. Ia selalu mengacuhkanku. Dia hanya berbicara padaku jika ia memang butuh. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku ini 'kan adiknya, kenapa dia bersikap dingin padaku?

Dulu dia tidak begitu. Ia adalah sosok ramah dan hangat. Tetapi, lambat laun, sifatnya berubah. Ia semakin lama semakin mengacuhkanku. Dan itu tidak aku sukai. Setiap hari aku selalu mengajaknya berbicara, entah itu tentang hal penting atau tidak.

Karena dia tak menghiraukanku, aku pun menyerah. Kubiarkan saja kakakku itu. Biar saja ia melakukan apa yang ia mau. Toh, kalau aku mengurusinya, aku tak mendapat apapun. Ia akan tetap bersikap dingin padaku. Berbeda sekali kalau dengan kekasih dan teman-temannya.

Kini aku sendirian dirumah. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pergi keluar negeri selama sebulan. 3 minggu lagi mereka baru pulang ke Jepang. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tidur, tapi aku tak bisa. Naruto-_nii_ tak pernah membawa kunci rumah, jadi aku harus tetap terjaga agar nanti kalau ia sudah datang, aku bisa langsung membuka pintunya.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, tapi Naruto-_nii_ belum juga datang. Mataku sudah pedih, ingin sekali tidur. Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, aku pun menidurkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu. Tapi baru saja aku tidur, terdengar bunyi bel, tanda bahwa ada tamu. Pasti Naruto-_nii_, yah, semoga saja.

Kubuka pintu rumahku perlahan. Ternyata perkiraanku betul, itu memang Naruto-_nii_. Kulihat ia agak aneh. Mulutnya berbau alkohol. Ah~ Lagi-lagi dia mabuk. Aku paling tidak suka jika dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Itu karena ia akan melakukan hal-hal aneh di rumah. Hal yang menurutku menyebalkan. Seperti saat ini, ia tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Kini aku tampak seperti memeluknya. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Pipiku mulai memanas. Dan saat seperti inilah yang paling aku benci. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa!?

"Hinata... ternyata kau cantik juga ya? Hahaha..." Naruto-_nii_ mulai mengoceh. Ia akan terus mengoceh sepanjang malam, dan jika aku tidak membalas ucapannya, ia pasti akan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu menyipitkan matanya dan berkata, "Kenapa kau diam?" dengan suara yang- akhh! Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!

"Naruto-_nii_ sebaiknya segera pergi kekamar mandi. Cepatlah mandi, aku tidak suka bau alkohol." ucapku agak tegas. Naruto-_nii_ hanya mencibir. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau kekamar mandi. Kau saja yang kesana." balas Naruto. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Lama memperhatikannya membuat pipiku semakin memanas saja. Karena ia masih belum beranjak, aku pun mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Ketika sudah sampai di kamar mandi, akupun menutup pintunya lalu pergi. Sebelum pergi aku berkata, "Naruto-_nii_ harus segera mandi, kalau tidak, aku akan menguncimu disana." kataku dengan tegas. Aku lalu mengambil baju ganti untuknya. Kuletakkan saja di kasurnya, lalu pergi dari sana.

Nah, sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang. Biar saja Naruto-_nii_ melakukan apapun sendiri. Aku lelah, aku terlalu mengantuk. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk segera terlelap. Semoga aku mimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai pekerjaanku. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, waktunya aku kembali bekerja setelah libur sehari. Di pagi hari aku sudah harus bangun untuk memasak makanan. Makanan untukku dan juga untuk Naruto-_nii_. Setelah makanan sudah matang, aku pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto-_nii_.

"_Nii-san_, sarapannya sudah matang." ucapku dengan suara agak keras.

"Ya, aku akan segera keluar." balas suara serak dari dalam. Dari suaranya, Naruto-_nii_ sepertinya tidak sehat. Dia kenapa?

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan wajah yang agak pucat.

"Naruto-_nii_? _Nii-san_ kenapa? Sakit?" tanyaku pada Naruto-_nii_ begitu ia sudah keluar.

"Hanya sakit kepala." balasnya singkat. Aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di dahinya. Terasa panas. Sepertinya Naruto-_nii_ demam.

"_Nii-san_ demam. Ayo cepat makan, setelah itu minum obat lalu istirahat! Aku akan memberitahu asistenmu kalau kau tidak bisa datang keperusahaan." ucapku cemas.

"Hanya demam biasa kok, cukup minum obat nanti juga sembuh, aku hari ini ada _meeting_ pen-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. _Nii-san_ harus istirahat. Hari ini aku juga akan cuti, dengan begitu aku bisa merawat Naruto-_nii_." aku menyela ucapan Naruto-_nii_. Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Naruto-_nii_ yang seenaknya saja menyepelekan penyakit seperti itu.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu! Aku ini hanya demam!" bentak Naruto-_nii_ yang sontak membuatku bungkam. Baik, terserah dia saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Biar saja ia tiba-tiba pingsan ketika _meeting_. Toh, itu bukan salahku, tapi salahnya sendiri.

"Baik, terserah _nii-san_ saja. Aku tidak peduli." kataku dengan dingin. Aku pun tak bisa menahan sikap _out of character_-ku jika Naruto-_nii_ membentakku. Aku segera menyambar roti sarapanku lalu pergi dari sana. Aku bergegas mengambil tas selempanganku lalu keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar menuju halte bis. Dan beruntung, bis yang menuju ketempat kerjaku datang ketika aku sampai di halte. Dengan langkah yang masih lebar-lebar, aku memasuki bis itu. Lagi-lagi aku beruntung karena mendapat kursi penumpang, jadi aku tak perlu berdiri.

10 menit berlalu, bis yang tadinya ramai penumpang mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Tinggal sekitar 15 meter lagi aku akan sampai dihalte tujuanku.

Begitu sampai ditempat tujuanku, aku segera keluar dari bis, lalu berlari menuju tempat kerjaku. Aku berkerja di sebuah perpustakaan besar. Disana aku menjadi _librarian_. Sesekali aku harus berputar-putar perpustakaan untuk melihat keadaan rak-rak buku, takut-takut kalau ada rak buku yang rusak, atau rak buku yang letaknya miring. Ketika sedang mengelilingi perpustakaan, kulihat ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di pojok perpustakaan. Keadaan yang sepi membuat mereka memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk bermesraan. Ini namanya penyalahgunaan fungsi perpustakaan. Ingin sekali aku tegur mereka, tapi aku takut kalau mengganggu waktu privasi mereka.

Kutinggalkan saja sepasang kekasih itu. Aku kembali meneruskan petualangan mengelilingi perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini benar-benar luas, jadi, perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk mengelilingi perpustakaan ini. Ketika sedang mengelilingi rak-rak buku terjemahan, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Hinata! Lama tak jumpa!" ucap pemuda ber-_tatto_ segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. Tunggu, siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Kau ini siapa ya?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Aku Kiba! Kiba Inuzuka! Kau lupa dengan teman SMA-mu sendiri, eh?" Kiba? Inuzuka? Sebentar-sebentar, aku sepertinya tidak asing dengan nama itu, biar kuingat-ingat.

Otakku terlalu lama me-_loading_ data tentang seseorang bernama Kiba sekarang. Butuh waktu sekitar 10 detik untuk mengingat kembali sosok berambut coklat itu.

"Oh! Kiba! Teman sekelasku itu? Yang suka bawa-bawa anjing 'kan?" tanyaku dengan riang. Bisa mengingat Kiba adalah sebuah kebanggaan bagiku, karena semua kenangan tentang teman-teman SMA-ku sudah terkubur dalam-dalam di memoriku.

"Hahaha, syukurlah kalau kau masih ingat. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau sendiri Kiba-_kun_?"

"Sama. Bagaimana kabar Naruto?"

Kenapa dia membicarakan orang itu!? Saat ini aku masih tak ingin membicarakan orang itu dulu. Tapi, jika aku tak menjawab, aku khawatir Kiba berpikiran aneh-aneh, ah~ tak apalah aku jawab.

"Tidak terlalu baik, ia demam."

"Demam? Wah, wah, wah, jarang-jarang aku dengar ia sakit, apalagi sakit demam."

"Yah, begitulah."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, kami hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran kami sendiri. Hening yang cukup lama menyerang kami. Aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Umm, Kiba-_kun_, aku pergi dulu ya? Aku masih harus berkeliling perpustakaan."

"Kau bekerja disini, Hinata?" aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah berbicara singkat dengan Kiba sekali lagi, aku pun segera pamit untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, Kiba mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama dan bertukar nomer telepon dan _email_.

Makan siang bersama dengan teman lama, kira-kira akan menyenangkan tidak ya? Semoga berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktunya makan siang. Aku segera pamit pada rekan kerjaku untuk pergi makan siang lebih dulu. Aku takut membuat Kiba menunggu lama. Kulihat dari kejauhan, Kiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Aku berlari-lari kecil mendekati Kiba. Kiba tersenyum ketika melihat kedatanganku.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." balas Kiba. Senyumnya masih belum pudar juga rupanya. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tanganku. Kiba ternyata menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku menunduk, berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipiku. Kudengar kekehan Kiba. Bibirku mengerucut.

"K-Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku agak kesal. Kekehan Kiba berubah menjadi tawa yang sangat keras. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Kau itu lucu sekali Hinata-_chan_!" jawab Kiba yang masih tertawa.

"A-Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ya, semuanya!"

Jawaban yang menurutku ambigu. Semua yang ia maksud itu apa saja? Sangat membingungkan.

"Ah, lebih baik kita segera makan siang." Kiba menarik tanganku untuk segera melangkah. Aku tak tahu kemana ia akan menarikku. Dia menarikku masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kiba-_kun_, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku dengan suara yang pelan. Aku harap Kiba masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Ichiraku?" Bagus. Itu adalah kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto-_nii_. Sekali lagi ia mengingatkanku pada pemuda pirang itu. Aku menunduk, lalu ku jawab saja tawaran Kiba, "Terserah saja."

Kami pun sampai di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tempat itu cukup ramai. Mataku melihat kesekeliling. Aku sangat berharap kakakku yang menyebalkan itu tidak ada. Dan aku harus bersyukur karena tak menemukan sosok itu.

"_Ojii-san_, aku pesan _miso_ ramen 2 dan _ocha_-nya 2 juga." ucap Kiba pada seorang lelaki tua yang merupakan pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku. Ia tersenyum kearah Kiba sambil mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya diam. Menunggu pesanan makanan yang diminta datang. Dan saat itulah kudengar suara yang tak asing.

"Teuchi _ojii-san_! Aku pesan ramen super pedas yang ukuran jumbo yah!"

DEG

Suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Naruto Namikaze.

"Yo! Naruto! Lama tak jumpa!" Gawat, Kiba menyapa Naruto-_nii_. Ada kemungkinan Naruto-_nii_ akan menuju kemari. Jangan sampai ia melihatku. Ah! Itu percuma. Ia pasti menyadari keberadaanku, karena rambut indigo panjangku ini.

"Eh? Kiba! Wah! Beruntung sekali kita bisa bertemu denganmu disini!"

"Hahaha, kata Hinata kau demam, kenapa kau kelihatan baik-baik saja?" Ahaha, dia menyebut namaku. Kalau begini, kemungkinan Naruto-_nii_ menyadari keberadaanku sangatlah besar. Ugh, semoga saja Naruto-_nii_ tidak macam-macam.

"Hinata? Oh, dia ada disini rupanya? Tadi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri huh?" Kenapa dia membahas hal itu?! Dengan cepat aku berdiri, hendak pergi dari Ichiraku.

"Eh mau kemana?" Kurasakan ada seseorang yang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Ku tolehkan sedikit kepalaku kebelakang. Ingin tahu siapa yang menarik tanganku itu. Ternyata Naruto-_nii_.

"_Gomen_, aku mau pergi duluan." balasku dingin. Aku masih kesal dengannya. Dan dia justru menyulut api kekesalanku lagi. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, tapi aku merasa ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan." ucapku dengan dingin sekaligus tegas. Bukannya melepaskannya, ia justru menarikku pergi dari sana. Dia menarikku jauh sekali dari Ichiraku.

"Kau ini kenapa!? Kau ada masalah denganku?!" bentak Naruto-_nii_. Aku menunduk. Aku tak ingin menatap matanya secara langsung.

"Aku bicara padamu nona! Kenapa kau menunduk?!" lagi-lagi ia membentakku. Kurasakan ada air yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. _Baka_! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku menangis? Tiba-tiba saja daguku diangkat oleh Naruto-_nii_. Ia pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas air mataku. Dia pasti akan mengejekku. Ia pasti akan bilang kalau aku ini cengeng.

"H-Hinata.. kau m-menangis?" suara Naruto-_nii_ terdengar bergetar.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis." Naruto-_nii_ menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Bahkan kini air mata itu semakin deras saja turun dari mataku. Tak bisa lagi aku tahan. Naruto-_nii_ mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang aku rasakan sekarang ini adalah kehangatan. Ini kali pertama Naruto-_nii_ memelukku. Ada perasaan senang, ada perasaan sedih, dan masih ada perasaan kesal dihatiku. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Membuatku bingung, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"_Nii-san_..."

Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena kemeja yang ia pakai menjadi basah karena air mataku. Pelukan Naruto-_nii_ mulai mengendur hingga akhirnya terlepas. Ia mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di wajahku. Ia tersenyum kearahku. Senyum lembut dan tulus. Senyum yang sudah lama tak aku lihat.

"Hinata, jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang sedang bersedih." kata Naruto-_nii_ lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku menatap Naruto-_nii_ dengan tatapan menyesal, "_Nii-san_, _g-gomen_, gara-gara aku, kemeja _nii-san_ jadi basah."

"_Daijoubu_. Jika itu karena Hinata, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." balas Naruto-_nii_. Ia terkekeh pelan. Kekehan khas yang aku suka dari Naruto-_nii_. Jantungku entah kenapa mulai berdegup tak normal. Ah~ Apa yang terjadi padaku?!

"Waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis, biar aku antar ke perpustakaan ya?" tawar Naruto-_nii_.

"Eh, a-apa t-tidak apa-apa?" kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?

"_Daijoubu_. Ayo!" Naruto-_nii_ menarik tanganku. Ia menarikku ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia membukakan pintu untukku. Dia sekarang terlihat seperti lelaki-lelaki _gentlemen_ yang aku lihat di drama-drama. Tunggu, kenapa aku malah membicarakan drama-drama?

.

.

.

"_Nii-san_, antar aku sampai disini saja." ucapku pada Naruto-_nii_. Kulihat Naruto-_nii_ justru menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu perpustakaan."

"T-Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." kata Naruto-_nii_ sambil tersenyum. Hey! Itu kalimatku! Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ah! _Kawaii desu_~!" ucap Naruto-_nii_. Tangan nakalnya tiba-tiba saja mencubit pipiku.

"Ahh, _i-ittai_.."

Aku menggosok-gosok pipiku yang baru saja di cubit. Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Ternyata sudah sampai. "Nah, sudah sampai."

"Aku-" Belum selesai aku berbicara, Naruto-_nii_ menyelanya.

"Kemarilah." kata Naruto-_nii_ sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ada ap-" Perkataanku terhenti ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di dahiku. Mataku melebar ketika aku sadar apa yang dilakukan Naruto-_nii_ padaku. Tak lama kemudian bibir Naruto-_nii_ terlepas dari dahiku.

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor."

Naruto-_nii_ memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aaaa... aku malu! Aku yakin saat ini pipiku benar-benar merah. Jantungku kembali berdetak secara liar, pipiku memanas. Akupun cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil Naruto-_nii_ lalu berlari kedalam perpustakaan. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Sesampainya di dalam perpustakaan, aku bisa melihat rekan-rekan kerjaku sudah berkumpul semua. Sepertinya aku satu-satunya yang terlambat.

"Ya, darimana saja kau nona?" tanya rekan kerjaku yang bernama Ino.

"Kenapa pula dengan pipimu yang kemerahan itu?" Kini giliran rekan kerjaku yang bernama Sakura yang bertanya.

"A-Aku tidak t-tahu!" jawabku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Jantungku masih berdetak tak normal. Sungguh, aku bingung pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa!?

"Hinata-_chan_ kalau punya masalah ceritakan saja pada kami. Mungkin kami bisa membantu." kata Ino padaku. Tangannya mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.

"Ino benar, kalau kau punya masalah ceritalah, jangan disimpan sendiri. Kami 'kan temanmu." Sakura ikut-ikutan juga.

"Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, s-sebenarnya aku ini k-kenapa?" tanyaku pada Ino dan Sakura.

"J-Jantungku selalu berdegup k-kencang, p-pipiku memanas, dan h-hal lainnya secara tiba-tiba. A-Apa kalian tahu aku s-sakit apa?" tanyaku lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi agak gagap. Entah karena apa.

"Umm, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan gejala-gejala seperti itu." ucap Ino. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia lalu berkata, "Hahaha... itu mudah, itu tandanya kau menyukai seseorang Hinata-_chan_."

"A-Apa?" Itu semua tanda kalau aku menyukai seseorang?

"Jika kau sedang berada di dekat orang yang kau suka, jantungmu akan berdegup kencang, lalu saat orang yang kau sukai itu melakukan sesuatu padamu, pipimu tiba-tiba memanas." terang Sakura. Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau ini polos sekali yah Hinata-_chan_." ujar Ino. Perkataan itu membuatku kesal. Tapi, pikiranku kembali melayang mengingat kembali kejadian di mobil Naruto-_nii_. Apa mungkin, aku menyukai Naruto-_nii_? Tapi aku ini saudaranya. Hinata! Ingat, dia itu kakakmu!

"Jadi, siapa pria beruntung yang kau sukai itu, huh?" tanya Ino.

"..._Nii-san_." jawabku pelan. Kepalaku tertunduk. Sudah dapat kupastikan, Sakura dan Ino pasti sangat terkejut. "_NANI_?!" Benarkan perkiraanku. Sakura dan Ino terlihat sangat _shock_.

"M-Maksudmu pemuda b-berambut pirang jabrik i-itu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Ino yang masih kelihatan sangat terkejut. "Naruto." balasku singkat. Mereka terlihat tidak percaya dengan jawabanku. Apalagi aku. Aku juga tidak percaya jika aku menyukai kakakku.

"Yah, kalau memang seperti kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan Hinata, asal itu baik untukmu." ucap Sakura. Ah, pernyataannya membuatku terharu. Sungguh, ucapannya itu memang membuatku sangat berterima kasih. Berterima kasih karena memiliki teman sepertinya.

"_Forehead_ benar. Aku setuju dengannya." kata Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"_Pig_! Kau itu bisanya hanya mengangguk-angguk saja!" protes Sakura. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kiba meneleponku. Ia khawatir dengan keadaanku. Sebenarnya aku yang harusnya khawatir. Khawatir ia akan marah karena dengan seenaknya aku meninggalkannya sendirian di Ichiraku. Tapi dia bukannya marah, ia justru tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar janggal.

Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan Kiba sekarang. Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah segera pulang kerumah dan beristirahat. Pikiran dan tubuhku harus diistirahatkan secepat mungkin. Itu semua karena kejadian di mobil Naruto-_nii_. Sampai sekarang aku masih malu jika mengingatnya. Aku begitu ingin tahu apa alasan ia melakukan hal itu.

Aku pun segera naik ke sebuah taksi. Baru saja aku naik taksi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk rupanya. Panggilan dari asisten Naruto-_nii_, Lee.

"Halo?"

"_Hinata-_san_, bisakah anda kerumah sakit sekarang? Naruto-_san_ tadi pingsan saat _meeting_." _terdengar suara Lee yang penuh semangat sekaligus cemas. Pernyataan Lee membuat mataku melebar. Naruto-_nii_ saat ini di rumah sakit. Naruto-_nii_ pingsan.

"Baik. Aku akan segera kesana. Rumah sakit mana?"

"_Konoha Hospital."_

"5 menit lagi aku akan sampai disana."

Kuakhiri panggilan itu. Dengan segera aku meminta sopir taksi untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Rencanaku untuk segera beristirahat kini batal. Mungkin lain kali saja.

.

.

.

Aku berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan yang ditempati Naruto-_nii_. Kamar nomer 254. Kamar yang ada di lantai 2. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Lee berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Tepatnya kamar nomer 254.

"Hinata-_san_! Syukurlah anda sudah datang." Lee kelihatan lega ketika melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Kau boleh pulang. Untuk urusan kantor, aku serahkan padamu untuk sementara." kataku. Lee hanya mengangguk dia lalu membungkuk dan pamit pergi. Ketika Lee sudah jauh dari tempatku, aku pun perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar 254. Aku dapat melihat Naruto-_nii_ yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"_Nii-san_..." panggilku pada Naruto-_nii_. Ia menoleh kearahku. "Ah! Hinata-_chan_, kukira kau tidak mau menjengukku." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Naruto-_nii_, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk istirahat saja, kenapa _nii-san_ masih bekerja sih? Lihat sekarang, jika kau tidak mematuhi perintahku, inilah yang akan terjadi." ucapku tegas. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan muka tanpa dosanya.

"Ahahaha... _Gomen_, _gomen_. Lain kali aku akan mematuhimu Hinata-_sama_." balas Naruto-_nii_ sambil terkekeh. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia seolah-olah tidak mengingat apa yang ia perbuat tadi siang. Baik, mungkin ia menganggap hal itu adalah hal sepele, tapi bagiku itu adalah hal yang bisa membuatku pusing.

"Naruto-_nii_ lebih baik tidur, dengan begitu Naruto-_nii_ bisa segera sembuh lalu pulang kerumah."

"Baik, aku akan tidur, tapi kau harus tetap disini."

"Iya."

Aku pun menyelimuti Naruto-_nii_ dengan selimut. Ketika aku akan menjauhkan tanganku darinya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya meraih pergelangan tanganku. Ia menarikku hingga aku hampir saja jatuh tepat diatas wajahnya. Untung saja tanganku yang satunya bisa menyangga tubuhku.

Kini jarak antara wajahku dan wajah Naruto-_nii_ hanya beberapa centi saja. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan hal aneh lagi.

Mata kami bertemu. Matanya yang seindah batu safir begitu menyejukkan sekaligus menghipnotisku kedalam dunianya. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, jadi aku hanya diam sambil terus menatapnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto-_nii_. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia mulai menunjukkan keseriusan. Aku tahu itu. Begitu terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Hinata, dari dulu, aku selalu berharap bahwa kau bukan adikku." kata Naruto-_nii_ dengan posisi kami yang belum berubah. Perkataannya berhasil membuat hatiku serasa teriris. Apa maksudnya ia membenciku? Apa dia tak ingin aku muncul dikehidupannya?

"N-Naruto-_nii_ membenciku?"

"_Baka_, tentu saja tidak."

"L-Lalu kenapa k-kau berharap k-kalau aku bukan a-adik _nii-san_?"

Naruto-_nii_ diam sejenak lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Bukan cinta antara adik dan kakak, tapi antara lelaki dan wanita. Seperti sepasang kekasih."

DEG

Perkataan Naruto-_nii_ berhasil membuatku semakin terkejut. Apa baru saja dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku? Apa aku bermimpi. "_N-Nii-san_ sungguh-sungguh? B-Bukan bercanda?" tanyaku. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau seluruh wajahku kini berubah menjadi merah padam

"Kau tidak percaya? Apa yang bisa aku lalukan agar kau bisa percaya?" Naruto-_nii_ justru balik bertanya. Sekarang aku harus menjawab apa?

"T-Tapi Naruto-_nii_, kita i-ini saudara."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli _nii-san_!" tiba-tiba saja aku membentak Naruto-_nii_. Naruto-_nii_ kelihatan terkejut. Aku sendiri juga terkejut karena aku berani membentak Naruto-_nii_.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Dan aku yakin kau juga begitu." A-Apa? Percaya diri sekali. Naruto-_nii_ yakin sekali kalau aku mencintainya juga. Yah, mungkin perkataannya itu ada benarnya juga. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin apa aku mencintai Naruto-_nii_. Kalau pun aku bilang aku juga mencintainya apa hubungan kami akan direstui?

"Mengaku saja Hinata. Aku tahu itu." Naruto-_nii_ kembali bersuara. Jadi dia menunggu jawabanku?

"Y-Ya, aku mengaku. A-Aku juga perasaan pada Naruto-_nii_. T-Tapi aku tidak yakin k-kalau aku j-juga mencintaimu." Aku tak peduli lagi. Kali ini aku harus berani. Dan aku yakin dengan perasaanku itu.

Naruto-_nii_ melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri tegak. Aku menunduk, mencoba menutupi rona merah yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh bagian wajahku.

Kulihat Naruto-_nii_ berdiri dari posisi duduknya di kasur. Ia berdiri tepat didepanku. Dia memelukku. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan kehangatan ini. Naruto-_nii_ memelukku dengan erat. Kepalaku perlahan terangkat. Aku melihat wajah Naruto-_nii_ sekilas. Ia kelihatan bahagia sekali. Melihatnya bahagia, membuatku bahagia juga.

"Aku senang ternyata kau juga mencintaiku." ucap Naruto-_nii_ pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"A-Aku 'kan sudah bilang k-kalau belum t-tentu aku m-mencintai _Nii-san_ juga!" seruku dengan tegas. Ia justru terkekeh. Naruto-_nii_ benar-benar membuatku kesal!

"_Nii-san_..." panggilku. Naruto-nii yang awalnya memejamkan matanya kini menatapku karena aku memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah aku boleh mencintai kakakku? Mencintai dalam artian lain. Bukan cinta adik kakak, melainkan seperti sepasang kekasih? Apa itu tidak menimbulkan masalah?"

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, jika itu karena Hinata, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." balas Naruto-_nii_. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Ahh.. Dia benar-benar membuatku pusing karena kata-katanya itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang kerumah sekarang." Eh? Pulang? Memangnya boleh Naruto-_nii_ pulang sekarang?

"Tenang, aku akan meminta izin dulu pada dokter, dan aku jamin, aku akan diperbolehkan pulang olehnya." Naruto-_nii_ seolah tahu pertanyaanku tadi. Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena Naruto-_nii_ bisa pulang kerumah hari ini, tapi aku merasa agak cemas juga. Aku takut kalau Naruto-_nii_ tiba-tiba pingsan atau semacamnya.

Seorang dokter berambut pirang datang. Ia menatapku sebentar sambil tersenyum lalu berubah menatap Naruto-_nii_.

"Jadi, kau sudah merasa baik, huh?" tanya dokter tersebut. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal, karena gaya bicara mereka yang cenderung terdengar akrab.

"Tentu saja, _Baa-chan_! Karena aku sudah sembuh, izinkan aku pulang ya? Aku mohon..." _Baa-chan_? Berarti dokter ini adalah nenek Naruto-_nii_, kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya? Kalau dia nenek Naruto-_nii_, berarti dia nenekku juga kan?

"Ya, aku lihat kau sudah sehat. Jadi kuizinkan saja kau pulang kerumah. Dan, siapa gadis itu?" Dokter itu mulai membicarakanku. Sepertinya dia juga tidak mengenalku.

"_Imouto_-ku."

"Hah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Ah, jadi kau adik Naruto? Namaku Tsunade, kau juga boleh memanggilku seperti Naruto. Kalau namamu?" Oh... Jadi namanya Tsunade. Karena dia memberiku pertanyaan, dengan cepat aku pun memjawabnya.

"Nama saya Hinata."

"Hinata. Nama yang cantik. Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah adik Naruto ya?"

"Itu karena _Baa-chan_ terlalu _workaholic_, jadi tak sempat melihat sekitar. Jadi tidak pernah lihat Hinata." balas Naruto-_nii_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berganti baju dan kini sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah, mungkin kata-katamu benar, Naruto. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengurangi jam kerjaku saja." kata Tsunade _Baa-san_ sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, _Baa-chan_, kami pulang dulu! Titip salam untuk _Jii-chan_ ya!" Naruto-_nii_ menarik tanganku. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti langkahnya. Kubungkukkan sedikit tubuhku pada Tsunade _Baa-san_ lalu pamit pergi dari kamar itu. Kulihat Tsunade _Baa-san_ tersenyum kearahku. Aku baru menyadari kalau wajah _Baa-san_ terlihat masih muda.

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah ada didalam mobil Naruto-_nii_. Aku agak khawatir melihat Naruto-_nii_ akan menyetir mobilnya sendiri, dia 'kan baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Andai saja aku bisa menyetir mobil.

"Kau sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya Hinata?" tanya Naruto-_nii_. Kepalanya tertoleh kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kepalaku tertunduk. Aku tak berani menatap wajah Naruto-_nii_ secara langsung. Karena aku yakin, saat aku melihat wajahnya yang lumayan tampan itu, pipiku pasti merona merah.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita mampir dulu ke Ichiraku?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto-_nii_ menawarkan untuk pergi ke Ichiraku sebelum pulang.

"Tadi siang, kita tak sempat makan ramen 'kan? Jadi, sebagai gantinya, kita ke Ichiraku sekarang. Kau mau Hinata?" Benar juga. Saat makan siang tadi, aku dan Naruto-_nii_ tak sempat makan ramen, padahal sudah memesan. Ah~ Sayang sekali. Padahal ramennya enak.

"Ah, t-terserah Naruto-_nii_ saja." jawabku dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, tujuan kita sekarang adalah kedai ramen milik Teuchi _ojii-san_! Ichiraku!" ujar Naruto-_nii_ penuh semangat. Sepertinya Naruto-_nii_ memang sudah benar-benar sembuh.

.

.

.

Aku dan Naruto-_nii_ sudah sampai di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Hari sudah malam saat kami sampai disana. Saat malam hari ternyata Ichiraku sangat ramai. Tapi, dengan mudah Naruto-_nii_ dan aku mendapat tempat duduk. Bahkan kami mendapat tempat yang nyaman. Pasti karena Naruto-_nii_ adalah pelanggan setia di kedai ramen ini.

"Teuchi _ojii-san_, aku pesan ramen super pedas ukuran jumbo 1, kau mau pesan apa Hinata?" Naruto-_nii_ menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia memang sangat bersemangat kalau sedang berurusan dengan makanan favoritnya ini.

"Aku p-pesan, _miso_ ramen dan _ocha_ hijau saja." balasku. Naruto-nii pun memesankan makanan yang aku minta pada Teuchi _ojii-san_. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami, Naruto-_nii_ mengajakku mengobrol sebentar. Hanya Naruto-_nii_ yang mendominasi pembicaraan itu, sedang aku hanya memberi tanggapan pendek atau sesekali bertanya.

Ketika pesanan kami sudah datang, Naruto-_nii_ kelihatan sangat senang. Ia tersenyum lima jari ketika ia akan menyantap ramennya. Aku terkikik melihat wajah Naruto-_nii_ yang berseri-seri itu. Dia seperti kembali ke masa kanak-kanak lagi kalau berhadapan dengan ramen.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Kami mulai memakan ramen masing-masing. Aku melihat ramen Naruto-_nii_ sudah tinggal setengah. Padahal punyaku masih berkurang seperempat saja. Naruto-_nii_ memang tak perlu waktu lama untuk menghabiskan semangkuk jumbo ramen. Dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan 5 mangkuk jumbo. Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa besar perut Naruto-_nii_ itu sebenarnya hingga muat diisi 5 mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo.

"_Ojii-san_, aku pesan ramen super pedasnya lagi!" terdengar Naruto-_nii_ memesan 1 mangkuk ramen lagi. Aku yang sudah menghabiskan tiga perempat ramen saja sudah merasa sangat kekenyangan, tapi Naruto-_nii_ yang makan satu mangkuk ukuran jumbo justru tambah satu mangkuk lagi. Kami memang sangat berbeda.

20 menit sudah kami berada di Ichiraku. Saat ini aku hanya diam sambil sesekali meminum _ocha_-ku sambil terus menunggu Naruto-_nii_ yang masih belum selesai makan. Sekarang dia sedang menghabiskan mangkuk keenamnya. Ini adalah rekornya yang terbaru.

Aku mulai bosan menunggu Naruto-_nii_. Apalagi rasa kantuk yang sudah sangat menjadi ini. Ingin rasanya aku segera tidur di kasur empukku yang nyaman lalu bersembunyi dibalik selimut yang hangat. Ah~ nyamannya. Seharusnya aku bisa merasakan itu semua sejak tadi, tapi karena Naruto-_nii_ masuk rumah sakit, semua itu harus tertunda.

"Teuchi _ojii-san_, uangnya aku letakkan di meja ya!" Kurasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggamku. Tangan milik Naruto-_nii_ itu pun menarikku keluar dari Ichiraku. Akhirnya, aku bisa pulang. Aku bernafas lega. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku menguap lebar.

"Mengantuk ya?" tanya Naruto-_nii_. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang."

Naruto-_nii_ membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Dia menuntunku yang sudah sangat mengantuk ini masuk kedalam mobil. Ia juga memasangkan sabuk pengamanku. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan basah menyentuh permukaan kulitku dibagian dahi. Perlahan kubuka mataku yang seketika terbuka lebar ketika menyadari kalau saat ini Naruto-_nii_ sedang mencium dahiku-lagi- dengan lembut.

Aku cepat-cepat menutup mataku kembali, agar Naruto-_nii_ tidak tahu kalau aku bangun. Ia lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Pintu mobil itu ia tutup dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Mungkin takut kalau aku akan terbangun.

Naruto-_nii_ berlari ke pintu mobil yang lain. Ia duduk di sampingku, tempat yang digunakan untuk para sopir. Dengan ekor mataku, kulihat Naruto-_nii_ sedang menyalakan mobil. Dia lalu menjalankan mobil itu. Semoga saja aku bisa sampai dirumah secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata... Hinata..." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Naruto-_nii_ memanggilku. Badanku sepertinya ia goncang-goncang juga. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku.

"A-Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"_Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ sudah pulang! Mereka bilang ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi cepatlah bangun!" jawab Naruto-_nii_ dengan suara yang keras. Mataku pun terbuka lebar saat mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku. Kira-kira siapa?

"N-Naruto-_nii_ keluar dulu, a-aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu." ucapku pada Naruto-_nii_. Kudorong tubuhnya agar keluar dari kamarku. Dia menunjukkan tampang cemberutnya. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya itu.

"Aku tunggu di luar kamar ya?" katanya yang segera mengambil posisi bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu kamarku.

Begitu pintu kamarku tertutup, aku pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan terburu-buru, aku berganti baju. Kusisir rambutku agar tak terlihat acak-acakan. Dengan riasan tipis yang hampir tak terlihat, aku pun keluar dari kamarku.

"Lama sekali kau ini Hinata." ujar Naruto-_nii_ kesal. Masih cemberut seperti tadi.

"_Gomen_." balasku seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ke ruang tamu, semua sudah menunggumu." Tangan Naruto-_nii_ bergerak menarik tanganku. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, aku dapat melihat _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan mereka. Lelaki itu memiliki mata berwarna ungu pucat. Aku terkejut melihat mata itu, karena mata itu sama persis dengan mata milikku.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau datang. Kemarilah, duduk disamping _Kaa-san_." Aku pun segera menuruti perintah _Kaa-san_, sedang Naruto-_nii_ hanya mengikuti dibelakangku. Ia lalu duduk disebelahku.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia adalah ayah kandungmu."

DEG

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak ketika aku mendengarkan pernyataan _Tou-san_. Lelaki bermata ungu pucat itu... ayahku?

"A-Apa maksud _Tou-san_?" Dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagimu, Hinata. Sebenarnya kami ini bukan orang tua kandungmu." ucap _Kaa-san_.

"Dan dialah ayah kandungmu." _Tou-san_ meneruskan. Sungguh, hal ini benar-benar tiba-tiba. Semua ini masih membingungkan. Jadi, kalau aku bukan anak dari pasangan Namikaze itu, kenapa aku bisa tinggal dengan mereka selama ini?

"Kau pasti bingung. Jadi ceritanya begini. Dulu, saat kau masih berumur 2 tahun, aku dan Kushina menemukanmu sedang menangis di taman bermain. Kami berputar-putar mencari orang tuamu, tapi kami tidak menemukannya. Berbagai cara kami gunakan untuk mencari orang tuamu, tapi itu semua gagal. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk merawatmu, menanggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. Hingga akhirnya, saat kami berada di luar negeri, tepatnya di Inggris, kami bertemu dengan Hiashi Hyuuga. Kami terkejut melihat matanya yang sama dengan matamu, jadi kami menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Dan, kami pun tahu kalau dia adalah ayahmu." _Tou-san_ bercerita cukup panjang. Mendengar cerita itu, aku jadi sedih. Jadi, selama ini aku bukan Namikaze? Melainkan Hyuuga?

"Maaf. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di taman bermain." Aku melihat ada raut penyesalan yang amat dalam di wajah lelaki bernama Hiashi Hyuuga itu.

"_Tou-san_..." Aku merasakan ada genangan air dipelupuk mataku. Sepertinya genangan air itu sudah tumpah dari mataku. Air mata itu mulai turun melewati pipiku.

"Iya. Aku adalah _Tou-san_-mu." kata lelaki itu. Ada sebuah senyum penuh kehangatan yang ia berikan padaku, meski wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar.

"_Tou-san_..." Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku pun memeluk Hiashi Hyuuga atau bisa aku panggil _Tou-san_ dengan sangat erat. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku terisak dipelukannya. Rasanya senang sekali ketika aku bertemu dengan _Tou-san_.

"Hinata..." Aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan dingin yang mengelus punggungku. Meski dingin, sebenarnya tangannya begitu hangat. Bukan terasa hangat diluar, tapi terasa hangat didalam, dihati.

"Mulai saat ini, namamu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Semoga kau menyukai nama itu, Hinata." ucap _Tou_-_san _-Hiashi-. Aku tersenyum.

"Meskipun kau bukan anak kandung kami, kami akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. Jadi kau bisa memanggil kami seperti biasa. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_." kata _Kaa-san_. Kulihat _Kaa-san_ juga menangis. Aku pun memeluk _Kaa-san_ dengan erat.

"T-Tentu saja, _Kaa-san_ akan tetap menjadi _Kaa-san_-ku selamanya. Begitu juga dengan _Tou-san_." balasku. Kepalaku tertoleh kearah _Tou-san_ –Minato-.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Aku menatap si pemilik suara itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"B-Bukankah, ini yang diinginkan Naruto-_nii_? Mulai sekarang, kita bukan lagi saudara. Aku bukan lagi _Imouto_ bagi _Nii-san_."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Naruto-_kun_ saja! Jangan panggil aku _Nii-san_ lagi!" Aku terkikik pelan mendengar pernyataannya itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan hubungan kita. Mulai hari, kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_, Hiashi _ojii-san_, merestui hubungan kami 'kan?" Pipiku bersemu merah ketika Naruto-_kun_ mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Heh, jadi, diam-diam kalian saling menyukai ya!" ah! Bukan begitu _Tou-san_!

"Iya, hehehe!" Jawaban Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar berbeda denganku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, asalkan Hinata bahagia, aku tidak bisa menghalangi hubungan kalian." _Tou-san_... –Hiashi- _Tou-san_ sungguh baik. Aku tidak percaya _Tou-san_ akan mengatakan hal itu. Yah, meskipun dengan tampang dingin dan datarnya.

"Nah, Hinata-_chan_, sebagai perayaan direstuinya hubungan kita, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Ichiraku?"

Ah~ tidak lagi...

.

.

.

~OWARI~

.

.

.

A/N:

Gomen ya minna kalau fic-nya jelek dan membingungkan! Maklum, ide tentang fic ini sudah terkubur dalam-dalam karena ide-ide buat fic lain sedang berdatangan.

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Dan tak lupa...

**Review please...**

*karena review itu adalah sumber semangat NaNa agar terus berkarya dan menulis banyak fic#halah*

AND...

**Don't flame, please...**

.

.

.


End file.
